Romance on the Dance Floor
by Pink Rules The Earth
Summary: At a disco Raven and Beastboy end up dancing together as long as Beastboy promises to spend the next day in his underwear! BBxRae
1. Disco

**Hi!**

**Just something that happened to me at a school disco, so I just put it into Teen Titan form!**

**I'll tell you who's who:**

**Raven: In this case, me.**

**Beastboy: Guy called Jack.**

**Starfire: Claire, my mate.**

**Robin: In this case, Danny, Claire's boyfriend.**

**Cyborg: Ashley Garrat, a little cheating twat. (Don't mind me, I do NOT like him)

* * *

**

**Me: Everybody say hi to Terra who has joined me here today to say the disclaimer!**

**Terra: I have?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Terra: Riiight….**

**Me: Say it then.**

**Terra: Patience is a virtue!**

**Me: But I have none of it now say it!**

**Terra: Fine, Megan doesn't own Teen Titans, but this night in her life was the best in ages!**

**Me: Hey! Who put that?**

**Terra: You.**

**Me: No I didn't!**

**Terra: Just get on with the story!**

**Me: And you call me impatient!**

**Terra: NOW!**

**Me: _whimpers _Okay…

* * *

**

The Titans looked around the packed hall.

"I can't believe I let you bring me here Star." Growled Raven.

It was a school disco and somehow Starfire had managed to drag along Raven.

After a song or two, Raven ended up dancing with the rest of the group, when a slow song started playing.

"Oh no I am not staying up with this on!"

All the Titans except Beastboy rolled their eyes and shrugged. They weren't going to force her into anything. Beastboy, however, walked over to her and held out his hand.

"A dance Rae?"

"Ok, no! I don't dance – you of all people should know that!"

Beastboy pouted and let his hand drop. This continued for the rest of the night. Raven would dance for most songs except slow ones, and Beastboy would repeatedly ask her to dance, and she'd keep turning him down.

The hours passed, and the DJ announced the last song; _I'm Flying Without Wings._

Raven made her way to the bench she would sit on when a slow song came on, and found Beastboy blocking her way yet again.

"No." she said before he could open his mouth. He stood his ground though.

"It's the last song, please?"

An evil smile spread across Raven's face.

"One condition."

"Anything!" Beastboy's face lit up.

"You have to spend the whole of tomorrow in your underwear."

"Err…"

"Okay then, I'll just go sit -"

"Okay I'll do it!"

_I win! _Thought Raven triumphantly.

She placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor. The Titans stared in awe and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Raven smiled inwardly. She was secretly enjoying this, as she did have an unknown passion for him.

Beastboy pulled Raven closer to him with his hands embraced tightly round her waist. She didn't pull away in disgust, she melted into him.

The changeling moved his face closer to hers, slowly but surely, Raven followed his lead.

After an age, their lips brushed against each other. It was only a brush, but Beastboy wasn't about to let it stop there.

Again, he pressed his lips to hers, but this time letting them linger there.

It wasn't Beastboy who took the next step though. Raven moved one hand to his back, and the other ruffled though his hair.

She deepened the kiss, and pushed her tongue into his mouth. At first Beastboy froze, but then returned her actions.

They both stood there, no longer dancing, but kissing each other as if it was the only thing worth living for.

When they finally broke apart, Raven looked at the floor.

"Well this is embarrassing." She mumbled.

Beastboy placed his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"This is more embarrassing because you could blast me across the room for saying this."

She looked at him expectantly, and he sighed.

"I…I think I love you…" Beastboy braced himself, and received the last this he expected.

A kiss.

It was only short, and Raven smiled at him after.

"I love you too."

She hugged him tightly, and somewhere to the left, a camera flashed.

"Oh man this is awesome!" cried Cyborg grinning madly.

"So, do I still have to do the dare?" asked Beastboy.

"Another condition."

"What?"

"Don't turn out like Malchior."

"I won't"

**

* * *

Well? What do you think? Okay, I admit it, after Raven saying "Well, this is embarrassing." I made it up! **

**Please review! First reviewer gets a one-shot written for them, and you can tell me the plot, but if its going to be RobxRae, or TerxRob, then I will officially ignore you and give it to the next reviewer. **


	2. Under the Sink

**Author's Notes: **BIG BIG BIG thanks to Corvus Corvidae here. He's guiding my through writing this story, and wrote tis chapter for me. THANKS!

I know this was only going to be a one-shot but Corvus thought I should continue it, and offered to help me.

ON WITH THE STORY!

(Standard disclaimers apply)

* * *

Beast Boy woke up the next morning. He opened his eyes.

"I'm blind!"

He sat up quickly, and suddenly his vision returned.

"Oh... um..."

Beast Boy felt something on his nose.

"Sticky tape?"

He looked down at the thing that had obscured his vision to start with. A blank white square.

Beast Boy picked it up. He looked closer at it. He sniffed it. He even shook it next to his ear in the vain hope that that might reveal something as to its purpose. He turned it around.

"Damn Cyborg and his bionic camera eye..."

He screwed it up and tossed the contraband into the garbage can in the far corner of his room. Or, at least, he would have tossed it in, would it have not been for the large pile of stuff already in it. And around it. In fact, Beast Boy might as well have just dropped it vertically; it's not as though it would have made a difference to the mess.

Something poked at the back of Beast Boy's mind, but he was too groggy to pay it any attention.

He made his way across the mountain range of trash in his room; Mount. Clothes, Mount. Games, Mount. Pizza Boxes...

Finally he reached the bathroom and stared himself in the mirror. The thing poking at the back of his mind was getting pretty insistent now. If there was much more of this there would probably be a hole worn in the back of his brain.

"Right. Um..."

He trailed off. Poke, poke.

"What did I come here for again? Um..."

Pause. Imaginary crickets metaphorically chirped in the background. The poking thing poked.

He looked about himself. The bathroom was in a right state. It probably hadn't been washed since the Dark Ages. The toilet was... far too horrid to describe, the bath was similarly... dirty, if that word can be applied to something that is obviously beyond that, and the sink seemed... alright, but underneath...

"Wow. It's really messed up under there..."

Under there...

POKE.

Starfire was walking past at that moment, on her way to the main room.

Unfortunately she wasn't wearing earplugs. Not that they would have helped much when Beast Boy screamed in horror and recollection.


End file.
